


Hermitcraft Beeson seven but with more cryptids

by SyconSenti



Series: Hermitbrine AU [4]
Category: Hermitbrine au - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mostly just self indulgent happy fic, minor mentions of blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyconSenti/pseuds/SyconSenti
Summary: Hermitbrine au, will need to have read Hermitbrine to fully understand this fic.Season 7 has started! (Yes I know I'm like 8 months late shut.) With the return of old friends, a new face appears to be among them. And of course, early season shenanigans are afoot.
Series: Hermitbrine AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097114
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	Hermitcraft Beeson seven but with more cryptids

For an unknown amount of time, there was nothing. Herobrine felt that he was truly outside of reality. Then suddenly it was all back again, and he found himself sitting on a single sandy island, surrounded on all sides by water.

“Hello Herobrine! Glad to see you made it here!” A yellow bug-like helmet was staring at him, and for a moment Herobrine did not know who it was. But the voice and the kind eyes peeking through the visor quickly told him this was Xisuma.

“H-hi.” He replied with a small smile. “Thank you.”

There came a sandy thump from behind him, and Herobrine looked around to see Zedaph sitting on his butt looking rather dazed. The admin skipped over to him to greet him, leaving Herobrine alone. Or so he thought.

Two sets of eyes were boring into him, and he turned his gaze to see two faces that were completely unfamiliar. One was a younger man, with dark brown hair, piercing turquoise eyes and a short beard. He was wearing a black hoodie with turquoise accents over a white shirt and a pair of jeans. To his right was a slightly older man with more tanned skin, dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair peeking out from a black bandana that was wrapped around his head. He was clad in a heavy grey camo-patterned trenchcoat, with thick black clothing underneath held together by a few leather belts. Both of them were staring at him suspiciously

Another two sets of feet thumped into the sand, and the greetings continued, along with various other talk of stuff Herobrine did not understand. However his eyes were locked with those of the two strangers. Who were they? Did the Hermits know them? Xisuma hadn't said anything about them so they must be familiar. Herobrine hadn't even considered that the Hermits may know others outside of their community.

There came the sound of digging behind him, and Herobrine looked around just in time to see the bright orange hair of Cleo disappear down a hole which Xisuma appeared to be digging. Tango was chatting to Zedaph behind him, and Joe had just appeared at the highest point of the small island, the lingering wisps of code still surrounding his form. 

Another thump, followed by an excited female voice that most definitely belonged to Stress. Then Jevin appeared, collapsing into a blobby heap as he had to readjust his shape back to reality. The sound of chatter was beginning to fill the air as the Hermits started speculating and discussing their plans for this brand new world. Herobrine felt rather alone in the crowd, and he began to have second thoughts about travelling with the Hermits instead of with the ex-hunters like X had given him the option to. 

Xisuma himself was currently sitting over Cleo’s hole, deep in the console as he fixed out the spawn point for said ex-hunters.

“Alright, they seem to be getting in just fine. I set their point a few thousand blocks away to the south east of here. Ah! Diana confirmed they’re all in safely. How are we all doing here then- oh dear Jevin, you okay?”

Another person appeared right next to Jevin, another that Herobrine did not recognize. This person had blue eyes, very dark curly hair and an impressive beard to match. His clothing consisted of a dark top, jeans, and worryingly enough, an apron that was covered in bloodstains. He instantly turned to Jevin and crouched down to help the discombobulated slime to his feet. 

“I’ll be fine in a moment. Non solid form life, y’know?” Jevin chuckled. The new stranger turned away to peer down into Cleo’s hole while more Hermits appeared. Mumbo landed in a tangle of limbs behind him, Bdubs appeared just as a very disgruntled Cleo was clambering out of her hole, it went on and on. Soon the small island was extremely crowded.

“Okay are we all here?” Xisuma asked.

“Grian and Cub said they’ll be here later, TFC is taking a few days to rest, Ren is late, he sends his well wishes along with an apology and says he’ll be here soon. Other than that, we seem to be here fine and dandy.” The Hermit wearing the Bandana spoke. “In fact, we appear to be plus one. X… Care to explain… this?” He asked, gesturing wildly to Herobrine, who was still sitting on the sand feeling very awkward. “That and who is Diana?”

“Oh of course! Four of you weren’t here for the crazy events that happened last season, how could I be so forgetful!” Xisuma slapped a hand to his helmet.

“Okay guys, this here is our good friend, Herobrine! Yes,  _ the _ Herobrine. He lives with us now!”

“I’m going to need more explanation than that, X.” The Hermit said. X sighed.

“Look. The myths and legends are all wrong. Herobrine is nice. He’s been through an awful lot so please don’t be hard on him. Okay?” He crouched down beside his Cryptid friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Herobrine, this is Hypno, an old friend of ours. He wasn't around last season, but he’s here this one!” The two other unknown Hermits came over, obviously wanting an introduction too.

“This is VintageBeef, or just Beef for short. Disregard the apron.” X chuckled while Beef waved suspiciously. 

“And this is Xbcrafted!” He continued. Xb waved and smiled at Herobrine, apparently over any suspicion he had. Herobrine timidly waved back.

“Oh yes, and how can we forget Etho! Almost didn't see you there!” Xisuma suddenly exclaimed.

_ Etho? _

The name seemed… oddly familiar to Herobrine. Had he met someone called Etho before? Also where was this Eth-

“Hi Herobrine!” A sudden voice greeted from beside him. Herobrine’s head snapped around to see a person wearing a dark blue mask and sporting white hair crouched right next to him. The sudden appearance of this man with no prior warning gave Herobrine such a fright that he cried out and all but scrambled over Xisuma to get away from him. Hypno and Xb broke out into fits of giggles while Etho raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” His eyes crinkled in what could be assumed to be a smile, and he held his hand out to help Herobrine to his feet. “Nice to see you again.”

With that, Etho turned and wandered away, leaving Herobrine and X frozen in place. Then X cleared his throat.

“Anyway, since we’re all here, everyone good to go?”

The hermits paused their conversations which seemed to swap topics every other second to gather around in a ring. Doc then stepped forward.

“Alright bots! Are you all ready? Time for the new season!” He called out while barely suppressing a laugh.

“Yes. Mas. ter.” Someone replied in a humorous robotic voice. The group was overtaken with fits of giggles as the subject changed yet again to certain Hermit’s fashion choices, with Doc also taking the time to show off his fancy new obscene looking footwear. At least he wasn't barefoot anymore?

“Alright, Sizuma, you do it. Come on, X.” Doc grinned. Xisuma put on a false huffy voice.

“Oh why do I always have to do it, jeez!” 

More laughing and joking, until the admin announced:

"Hello everyone, welcome to season seven, GO! Go! Start! Start!"

Every person on the small island scattered, each one taking a different direction. Some clumped into small groups, others set out on their own. However, all left the small pile of sand. All except Herobrine and a rather confused Keralis. However even he then jumped into the ocean after a moment without looking back.

Herobrine watched the shapes of the Hermits disappear into the distance, but remained exactly where he was. Where could he go? He couldn't swim!

In that moment, between being stranded on a tiny island with bugger all on it, the sudden appearance of new, but apparently not new, Hermits, that weird white haired one that seemed so familiar... he decided he definitely should have gone with Harpy and the others. 

Herobrine sat down with a huff.

Well… now what? Herobrine looked out to all the horizons, spotting the nearest mushroom island that was apparently going to become the new shopping district. It was still way too far for him to even consider struggling his way to. Only way out… was down. 

Herobrine began to punch at the ground, and soon was bruising his knuckles against solid rock. Several minutes of punching later he stopped and placed his hands against the wall, then closed his eyes, trying to feel what energies surrounded him. Around him was miles of stone and water, but… a few hundred blocks north… He began to punch once again. After a while the blood from his knuckles was leaving red smears on the rock, and he had to stop and rest to allow the pain to pass. Then he was off again, punching deeper into the earth, the light from the sun long since lost behind him. Then the wall in front of him cracked, and water burst from the hole.

Herobrine screamed and ran back from the wave, quickly placing the few sand blocks he had into the tunnel to stop the advance of the water. He stopped and sank to the floor, shivering from the close encounter. Why did the hermits just leave him without a second thought?

When his heart rate has slowed, Herobrine got to his feet again and began to dig downwards, not wanting to have any more run-ins with the ocean. Then he continued forwards, eventually breaking into his destination: a space that turned out to be a single small room. Lining it were several wooden structures that formed an elevator shaft, and Herobrine wasted no time in tearing them down for the planks. Then he began to make his way back to the surface, climbing and picking his way back until he emerged from the hole into the sunlight.

To his surprise, he found Keralis back on the island, looking slightly dazed. The bug eyed Hermit turned around to see a scruffy looking Herobrine dragging himself out of a hole in the ground, blood trailing from his knuckles.

“Oh no, Herri! You’re hurt!” He rushed over and took Herobrine’s wrists in his hands.

"You should be more careful! You're always getting hurt! I… oh no, I guess I don't have any bandages… are you okay?"

Shame that the concern being shown now wasn't present when all the Hermits ran off. Had they at least given any indication of acknowledgment of his inability to escape the spawn point, the injury Keralis was so worried about wouldn't have happened.

Quite frankly, the combination of new season nervousness, meeting new Hermits and the whole situation concerning being stranded was a bit much, and it only made Herobrine want to be alone for a while to cool off. So instead of replying, he instead frowned and jerked his hands out of Keralis's grip. Keralis blinked in surprise as Herobrine turned and stepped away, stopping to craft a crafting table and placing it down. He pointedly refused to turn back around as he made a boat and carried it to the water. 

"Oh. I understand…" Keralis mumbled, rather hurt by the action. "I'm sorry."

Herobrine paused, one foot in the boat. Then he sighed and shuffled back to the crafting table, piecing another boat together and leaving it in place for Keralis to collect. Then he went back and hopped into his own vessel, then pushed away from the island out into the open water. 

He heard Keralis shout "Spank you!" After him, but paid it no heed as he turned and rowed eastwards, away from anywhere any of the other hermits had gone. Soon enough any sign of land disappeared, leaving Herobrine alone in a vast plane of blue. The water twinkled under the sun, often making him squint to not be blinded by the reflected light. 

There came the clicks and whistles of a dolphin from below him, and Herobrine peeped out over the edge to see where it was. The dolphin suddenly leapt out of the water, arching over the boat and spraying Herobrine with droplets of water. He drew the oars into the boat and sat to watch the creature swim around the boat in speedy circles. It began to drag around a piece of kelp, often throwing it out of the water and catching it elsewhere. It was a sight to behold to see something slip through the waves so effortlessly. The show almost made Herobrine want to learn how to swim. Almost.

The dolphin zoomed away, apparently bored with investigating the cryptic intrusion into it's realm. Herobrine blinked and looked down at the planks of the boat, his mind wandering to examining the individual grains. The boat suddenly thudded against ground, and Herobrine found himself at the shores of an island. It was small, with only a few trees dotted over it. However, one of the trees had a yellow mass that he had never seen before hanging from it's branches, and clinging to the side of it was a large blob of yellow and black fuzz.

Herobrine stepped out of his boat and made his way over to the tree, his curiosity piqued by what this fluffy thing was. As he got closer, he could hear a faint humming noise that seemed to be emanating from the mass itself. Carefully, he slid his fingers around the fluff ball and pried it free from the yellow substance. It buzzed in a somewhat annoyed fashion, but when Herobrine turned it around, his heart instantly melted at the sight of the huge dark eyes gazing at him innocently.

"Hallo! What are you?"

_ Bzz. _

"I love you! I don't know what you are but I love you!"

_ Bzz. _

"Fluffy buzzy fuzzy! Oh you are so cute! Oh! There's two of you?" 

_ Bzz Bzz. _

Sure enough, a second fluffy face had poked out of the yellow object, and then climbed and buzzed down to Herobrine and the first creature. It landed on his knee, curious of him. He gathered both of the creatures into his arms and cuddled them close, feeling any anxiety and residual anger lift away, replaced by peace and pure joy at the discovery of what must be the cutest creature he'd ever encountered in his entire long life. 

The hours slipped by completely unnoticed as Herobrine simply remained on the island playing with his new fuzzy friends. He'd discovered many thing about them: that the mass of yellow was a nest of sorts, they loved flowers, their butt contained a sharp pokey thing, the nest was full of a very sweet tasty substance, taking the substance seemed to annoy them, they often were rather clumsy fliers, bonking into Herobrine and other obstacles often. It was only when a spider skittered over to him and hissed when he realised the sky had grown dark. The creatures buzzed to the nest and disappeared inside, leaving Herobrine and the spider alone on the island. Herobrine scratched his beard while thinking, then took hold of the nest and gently maneuvered it out of the branches. One of the fuzzballs poked it's face out of the nest and buzzed in annoyance, but otherwise remained inside. Then he brought it to the boat, made sure it was secured inside and set off again.

The water plopped at the wooden sides of the boat in a rhythm that was somewhat soothing to Herobrine. The moonlight was shining down, reflecting off some desert sands in the distance and making them glow an eerie silver. The sight was beautiful enough that he considered stopping to make a base there. However, the faint buzzing behind him reminded him that the new friends he'd collected would not be too happy in the desert. So on he went, scouring the horizon for new lands. 

Soon another shoreline came into view, it's shape softened by trees lining the shore. Herobrine began rowing towards it, and was a few meters from the shore when a sudden tarnished pole impaled itself through the bottom of the boat. Water spurted out of the gap, making him drop the oar and twist around to snatch the nest from the boat to save it from the water. The boat capsized, sending Herobrine into the water. He kicked out and managed to keep the nest over his head, then began to struggle towards the beach. Luckily his feet hit the bottom quickly enough, and he staggered out of the water and dropped to his knees on the sand. The nest was carefully set down before he let himself keel over from exhaustion. His eyes drifted shut, and soon Herobrine fell into an exhausted slumber. 

Hazy visions drifted across his subconscious until a weight on his back surprised him awake. Herobrine looked over his shoulder to see the fluffballs sitting on him, staring. He chuckled and slowly got to his feet. A look around the area revealed it to be a rather steep coastline, with the land quickly rising into a hill. Curious, he climbed the steep bank, only to find a hollow cutting through the hill leading to a low overhang. 

Herobrine ducked under it, then blinked as the overhang opened out into a fully hidden grove. It was almost fully enclosed, with early morning light filtering in through a hole in the ceiling. Several shallow scrapes in the walls already looked prime to be dug deeper and filled with cozy living spaces. A spring filtered from the rock on the far side, giving a source of fresh water should he require it. Best of all, the walls around him made him feel extremely secure. A perfect hidden place that he could live and retreat to if things got too stressful.

A sudden weight on his shoulder startled him slightly, but it turned out to only bee one of his new friends. Herobrine smiled and tickled it gently, then turned around to head back to the beach to collect the nest. A few moments later it was happily snuggled into a tree that stood in the grove, and the creatures buzzed softly as they made their way inside. 

Herobrine sat down on the grass, listening to the sounds of the night around him and inhaling the crisp air. It may have been a bit of a bumpy start, but now he was pleased with what he had found. For the first time in a long time he had a place to call his own. And with that… he felt happy.


End file.
